Shapeshifter
by Voltronlover23
Summary: Bell is a girl, who is anything but normal. She can change into different animals, but the thing is she's the last of her kind. Now when she was leaving, the team found out. Bell's in huge trouble. What to do? What to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story from me. Hope you like it! I don't own any of the young justice.**

****Chapter One

Caught.

Darkness came before my eyes. Nothing, not even the a window to shine some light of the golden moon that laid before the sky. My knees covered my face as my arms rapped around them. Tears slid down my face as I cried softly like the wind that howled my sadness. Pain and death were eating my soul away with every whine. I felt sick to my stomach. Stone walls held me in and wouldn't let me go. I'm not like any other girl. I'm not normal, but I have the courage to admit that. Yes, people say they're weird, but there's a difference between them.

I'm young, but I've been alive for years. I've been alive ever since the english went to America in the 1600. I'm a shapeshifter, which means I can morph into different animals. That also means I have the curse of a forever life. I'm the last of my kind, so now I walk the earth alone like a normal girl. Mostly. People never knew about me expect for the people, who held me prisoner. So now I really am alone, but you already knew that. Now I'm truly alone. This didn't stop my hopes. My hopes came up when I heard voice outside. They brought my head up and gave me a small smile. I rubbed the tears away and crawled to the door. .

Chains held me back, though. I phased down into a snake and slipped out of what held me back. I morphed back into a human and placed my ear carefully on the door. The voices were coming closer and closer, sending fear up my spine. I had to think fast or I'm as good as dead. I morphed down into a silver cat with gray strips. My eyes were blue like water that rushed around the valley, free as a spirit. I glared at the door as it slowly opened. I flexed my claws on the dirt, ready to attack if I needed to. The door opened showing a boy no more than 13. My claws slid back in and sat. My tail moved back and forth as I stared at the boy. He had raven black hair and wore a red suit with a black cape. My eyes moved towards the R symbol on his chest. Robin, the boy wonder. He turned to a man that Aqualad and Superboy held.

"This is what you held prisoner," he questioned.

"What? Where's the girl," he asked as he scanned the room

"Right here, loser," I thought. As I thought that, his eyes laid on my different shades of gray fur.

"You crocked, shifter," he growled. I hissed and ran off, knowing I was safe for another day. When Kid Flash popped up in front me.

"Listen, thank you for saving my life in all but I have to go. Now," I thought, not wanting to stay in the same room with that man. I watched them talk for a few minutes, when Kid Flash picked me up. I didn't listen to what they were saying. But the last thing I heard Miss Martian say was really big.

"What are we going to do with her when we're done," she asked. No one said anything, that worried me to full levels.

"Don't everyone answer all at once," I snapped quietly to myself.

* * *

Two hours later, I'm in a cage once more in the safest place in the world. Mount Justice. I didn't mind this cage because I could see where I was and no one knew I was a shifter because when I morph so does my DNA. So I have a cat's DNA, lucky me because they put needles in me. I didn't like it at all, I'm afraid of needles. Back to the main problem. Deep inside me laid a heat of fear. I needed to get out of here. I f a shapeshifter doesn't turn back to human in three hours, then they're stuck in that form forever. You may say it would be cool being your favorite animal living forever, let me just tell you, your wrong. Time is something always on my side, expect for today. The clock was screaming your running out of time Bell. I kept running through my head, why can't I think.

"You okay," a deep male voice asked.

I spun around and saw a pure white wolf. He was huge. His eyes, though, kept me calm. They were amber like the fall leaves that were soon to appear. "Yeah, fine. Just trying to think of a way out of here."

He stayed silent. "You're not a really a cat, are you?"

How he figured that out so fast, is a mystery. "The humans can't understand you, right?"

"No."

"I'm not a cat. I'm a shapeshifter."

He stared at me with a surprised face. He was taking this better than I thought he would. "I thought they were gone."

My eyes darken with sadness of how my people are stuck in different forms or laying in the grave, dead. "I'm the last of my kind. I want to keep it that way too. Please help me, if you don't I'm as good as stuck."

"Don't worry, I'll help you. So can you change into animals that are not real?" He was asking the question as he pulled off the bars that locked me away in the small cage.

I leapt upon the wolf and to the cold floor that froze my paws. "Yes." I looked deep into his eyes. "They're my favorite to change into. I never got your name. Mine's Bell."

"Nice to meet you Bell, I'm Wolf."

"Good to meet you. I hope to see you again."

"Same here."

I turned and waved good-bye as I ran out the mountain. I morphed back into a human and flopped down on the green grass. Taking in every smell there was, until... "You just morphed into a human, but you were a cat," Robin cried. Oh crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loner

I know, I said this before, but I'm going to say it again. Oh Carp! I hate myself. I am such an idiot! I slapped my head and fell back, can this day get any worse? "Did she just change from a cat back into human and wasn't that the same cat that we held in the mountain," Batman asked from behind the team. I just had to ask. I really hate myself. "You have some explaining to do," Batman said. "I know. I know. Let's get this over with," I growled. After two hours of explaining and then re-explaining, to Kid Flash, they finally understood it. Mostly.

"So in other words," Kid Flash said.

I sighed and hung my head. "I'm a Shapeshifter. How many times do I have to say that?"

"Just I believe."

"Believe this." I phased down into a Timber Wolf and bared my fangs at him.

"I can't believe you guys didn't believe her." He moved away from me.

"Shut it, Baywatch. What are we going to do with her," Artemis asked.

"I don't know, but she could be a danger on the many paws that she has," Robin said.

I rolled my eyes and waited for them to turn away. I began to back away with one quick wave to Wolf, I was off. Back to being the lone wolf. I hope I don't run into them again. I shifted back into human, with my sweet raven hair. I looked back and sighed in relief, no one was following me. I turned and raced down the forest, pushing back every branch. My breath began hard as a rock, every breath came out short and choppy as I slowed my pace to a stop. "I think she went this way," shouted Superboy. Oh they noticed I was gone. What kind of an idiot do they take me for? I hope no one answers that. I shifted done to a Hawk and flew out of here. Looks like this is the end of being a loner or it's the beginning of a new idea.

**Sorry it's kind of short, but I was running short on ideas. So if you have any, don't be shy. Peace!**


End file.
